Troubled Patient
by Nikonplix
Summary: When Aya comes over at Hatori's house, things get a little tense. He then ends up at Shigure's home and one things leads to another.... Please R & R! Thanks!


**Okay! This story is kind of dramatic and "hurt/comfort" kind of lemon scene is kind of short, sorry! Also, Tell me what you guys think of my different style of writing. If you can tell or not it's different from my other story, it has more detail…? (I think) it goes on and off. Like I said I have lots of different kinds of stories in mind and I want to know what you guys would like for a story, like a pairing! So when I finish my ideas (laughs) I'll try to do yours! Oh, and sorry for being late! It's been like 2-3 months since I last updated with a new story but I share a computer with 5 billion children so I don't always get a chance to update but I'll get to it sometime or another. I'll work hard!**

**Please Review! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

There was silence and a dark aurora hovered over the main house. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining, but there were no birds chirping and singing on the whole estate. Everything was still and dead yet a young spirited man hummed through the side walk. His silver hair glistened in the sun and made his skin seem smooth and soft. Indeed, most of the Sohma's were like this. Fair skin, delicate featured, all charming and beautiful. Yet the maid's in the main house always acted as if there ugly, disrespectful, no good, except for Akito. The god. None of them could get any peace from them so they held on to each other, most of the time.

Two old woman passed Ayame whispering away to each other. "…you think a man in his age should stop fooling around, its time that he needs to take some responsibility…" he heard them say.

Weren't they supposed be helping the Sohma's, rather than insulting and criticizing them. It was no use anyway, Akito was more important to them and that's all they cared about. Luckily Ayame wasn't easily put down by the other Sohma's, he was approved. Hatori was always the most kind and gentle towards Ayame, sure, there would be times where, Aya was Aya, but it ending all the same. In love. He respects Ha'ri and wishes to please him. However, he had been in a sour mood lately and would give Aya a cold shoulder but Aya knew it wasn't his fault, always being stressed, busy, frustrated. So he thought he would cheer him up with something to eat. When Ayame finally made it to Hatori's front step, he knocked with a big smile.

"Ha-toriiii! I have a surprise!" He shouted. He hadn't seen him for a while, thinking it would be best to give him some space. The door creaked a bit and he saw Hatori's pale face appear.

"Oh my" Aya gasped. Hatori had large circles under his eyes which meant he didn't get any sleep for days now. As quick as it appeared it vanished in the dark room and Aya quietly entered.

"My Tori-san! I have brought you something that's going to make you very happy!" He put down the large bag he had been carrying and took out its contents. Vegetables and varieties of meat. Chicken, beef, pork. "All your favorites!"

"Unn" Was all he said. He dropped onto his chair and put his hands to his face.

"Come on. Tori. You should eat something, this will get you going again." He started making a ruckus in the kitchen and took out pots n' pans.

"Not…. Hungry….."

"Hmmm. Well then, lets have fun with this!" Aya pulled out a bottle of wine from a plastic bag. "We could just relax together and maybe…"

"….No…"

"What, well then I can make you tea, would that help"

"No…What would help is …. if I got to sleep."

"Well then why don't you, I'll watch you"

"I was goint to before you came, but now I don't think I can" He groaned and stood up from his chair.

"Well, I guess I can…"

"I don't want you to do anything" He suddenly kicked down the trash can with a loud crash.

"Are you okay? What's the matter? Does your head hurt?" He immediately came to Hatori, worried and scared, putting his hand on his face. Hatori quickly put it down.

"Don't…" His eye's were cold. This wasn't the Hatori he knew, what happened with the kind and gentle Hatori. He just saw a bitter and cold man standing before him.

"Yo-You must be st-stressed from work or something, I-I understand." Aya was shaking by his voice but he just wanted to help. He got a towel from the cabinet and put warm water over it. "Maybe a ba-bath and a good rest…"

"…" Hatori just stood, messaging his head.

"Yeah. Just put this on and I'll run you a bath." Aya squeezed water into the sink and put out his hand to give it to him

"I'm fine." He said.

"Nonsense. Trust me, it'll help" He was anxious to get him back to normal.

"I said I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You look like a ghost! You need sleep and food in you" Aya exclaimed.

"What I need is for you to go!" He smacked his hand on the counter which made Aya jump.

"But….no! Hatori your being unreasonable" He angrily threw down the towel.

"I don't need to hear you right now, as well!" He shouted. " I have been up in my neck in work and I don't have time… to take a break!. You cant just… come in when ever you want!."

"I'm sorry for not calling but I was worried about you! I tried giving you time by yourself I thought you'd appreciate it!."

"I didn't ask you to"

"I wanted to"

"I don't want you to. I don't need you" He turned around and kicked the towel making it fly and stick to the wall.

"W-What?!"

"I'm taking a shower." He walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wait. Hatori!" He wanted to chase after him but he stopped himself. He felt too much pain in his chest and dropped to his knees. Weeping.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was standing outside of Shigure's house pounding on the door.

A shadow opened the door "Aya! What a surprise. What are you doing here" Shigure was dressed in his usually robe. Lazy and untidy.

"Sorry for intruding but I thought I stop by" He came in with the bag that he brought to Hatori's.

"Yuki?" He asked.

"Eh? What? Oh? Not exactly" Popping out the wine with a smile.

"I see" Realizing who the problem was.

"I have a lot of junk in here, how about I make you something, what's your favorite" He held a packet of beef in his hand and emptied a few ingredients.

"Eh. Nah I'll pass. I just had take out." He rubbed his full belly

"Oh. Then how will I finish this" He pointed to the bottle.

"Not really in the mood" He grumbled.

"Come on for me. One. Just one." He opened the bottle and poured him a glass.

* * *

One became two, two became a couple, a couple turned to Aye drinking the rest out of a bottle, licking the tip for the very last drop.

"Huy where's Yuke-kun and hic and Kyo"

"They went to sleep a long time ago" Shigure replied, not as drunk as Aye was.

"I need to tell hum, tell hum, I lom him" He raised his bottle in the air as if saluting his younger brother.

"I don't think he'd be too happy about that"

"Well screw them all" He shouted.

"Keep it down you'll wake everyone" He put his finger to his lips.

"I don't care. I hate myself. I want to die."

"Your talking nonsense"

"Your hic the one wearing a bag over your head, you're the nonsense one hur."

"Are you nuts, you're the one who's wearing it" Removing the bag from Aya's head.

"How'd that get there" He searched the top of his scalp and rummaged through his hair.

"It's getting late. You should go-" He began.

"Go? Go! You sound just like Hatori!" He spat.

"I meant to sleep. You cant even drive led alone when your sober." He laughed.

"Well what are you going to do about it. I'm staying right where I hic am" He crossed his arms and remained on his seat. Shigure came over to him and picked him up, struggling, as if with a child. He made it to his bedroom and dropped Aya on the bed.

"Whaaa. Arent you staying." He looked around the room and saw Shigure leaving.

"I have work to do" With that he closed the door behind him. Aya found a pillow and tried to make him self comfortable. However he still felt broken. No matter how hard he tried to fall asleep he would think about Hatori. His face, smile, his body… What happened today? He thought. He has never been so rough and angry. He had always been patient and caring. Aya felt lonely in the bed, he would always have Hatori's warm hands to keep him together. They were strong and he loved the way, Hatori placed his hands on him. So gentle…The room started to get hot and Aya felt restless. His hand made its way under his pants slowly going over his crotch. Even when Hatori had been a asshole, Aya still missed him. The way his warmth felt on top of him. His hand went faster and the temperature went higher as his longing grew…

"Let me help you with that" Said a voice. Putting their hand over Aya's.

"Ha-…" Aya whispered. But no, it wasn't who he thought it was. The mildly drunk Shigure laid on top of him, smiling.

"I thought I heard something going on" He smirked, slowly going over his crotch.

"S-Shigure, where d-did you come from hic" Aya didn't hear the door open, let alone see anyone moving in the dark.

"Shhh" Shigure kissed his lips and quickly moved his tongue his mouth.

"Hnnn" Aya was going to protest but something inside of him made him stop. He didn't want to be alone. Not today and he wanted to feel someone…anyone. Aya let Shigure continue messaging his dick, which, abruptly became hard thrusts under his pants. Shigure suddenly stopped and motioned Aya to come to him. He followed and Shigure rubbed under his robe and Aya got the message. He untied the robe and began to suck his cock, slowly getting the feel of it but Shigure rushed him and held his head, shoving it into his mouth.

"Wa-…Mnnn…Hnnn…" He mumbled, under his breath. Aya was gasping for a pause but Shigure continued to push him. He shoved his mouth further and went faster. Aya's short breath became gurgling as the cum oozed out of his mouth.

"Yeahhhhh" Shigure shouted once the cum squirted out of him and onto the bed. Aya laid on his stomach and gasped, he felt sick to his stomach. Hatori wasn't like this at all…not that Shigure was a bad guy or anything but he's not very romantic and gentle like Ha-san was. Shigure grabbed his thighs and brought him up to him, kneeling behind his ass.

"Hey- Wait a sec…" Aya thought. He didn't want to continue. "Can we st-" He began.

"C'mon. Don't be like this. Do it for me" Shigure pet his head and leaned over to kiss his hair. He shoved his dick inside him and put his hands on Aya's shoulders.

"Shigu- Ahhh….." He felt uneasy, every time he thrust, going harder and harder not realizing he was hurting Aya. He held on to the sheets, and Shigure kept on moving. Up and down, groaning and moaning. Aya felt Shigure's cold hands and heavy body and he imagined Hatori doing him in his bedroom…

_Everything was hot and wet, Aya's nails dug into Hatori's back as he swung his cock in and out. There's bodies touching getting even more wet as their sweat rolled down their face's. Hearing each other's moaning and pleasure…_

"Almost there- just a little…ahhhhhhhhh!" Shigure poured out and the cum fell out of his ass. Aya fell when Shigure let him go and rested on the bed. Suddenly he heard the door open and he saw that Shigure cleaned himself up and was leaving.

"_Wh-Where are you going" _

"_I got to finish up…I have to stay up real late" Shigure scratch his chin._

"_Hurry back…"_

"_Actually, I think I'm going to sleep on the couch, it would be better" And with that he shut the door. Aya sat there blankly and crashed back on the bed. He had Shigure but he still felt a hole inside. "I just used him…but so did he." He realized. Yet, Shigure didn't look like he minded._

"_Hnnnn" Aya groaned at a huge headache coming on and curled his body with a pillow. The bed was disgusting and Aya still had the cum all over him. He didn't bother getting up, to wash off, for it was the only thing that would keep him company that night. The familiar smell and sticky substance made Aya weep until he quietly cried himself to sleep. _


End file.
